Every Girl's Dream
by ladyofnite
Summary: Hermione indulges in some Polyjuice trickery, determined to get the one man she's always wanted before she leaves Hogwarts: Severus Snape. His own master for the first time, Snape is not happy by the deception, until he decides to keep her for himself.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Every Girl's Dream…

Main Pairing: Severus/Hermione

Summary: Hermione, complete with Polyjuice, indulges in a one-night stand with Professor Snape and then leaves to start pursuing her adult life, post-Voldemort. Severus is not happy, finally free, to learn of her trickery, but cannot help but be intrigued by the girl's Slytherin cunning. All too soon, he finds that the little bookworm has managed to worm her way into his subconscious. And he decides, knowing that he took her virginity, that no one else will have her but him.

Chapter One- The Night before Graduation

Hermione Granger took a deep breath, before heading once more to Myrtle's bathroom. She'd thought her plan through and had only one more night to implement it. As far as she could tell, there were no more glitches to her plan at all. All she needed now was the courage to follow through on her actions.

"Are you sure you've got the right sort of hair this time?"

She was startled, jumping away from the cauldron as Myrtle came into sight. "Myrtle!" She exclaimed, clasping a hand to her chest. "By Merlin! Don't sneak up on me!"

The ghostly girl giggled. "Sorry," she said insincerely. "But remember what happened last time you tried this potion."

Hermione scowled. She should have never encouraged Myrtle to start hanging out with the Bloody Baron. Not only was he coming out of the dungeons more often, but Myrtle had developed a decidedly Slytherin side that Hermione did not approve of. "I was only in Second Year!" She protested. "And I've checked my sources this time, thank you very much."

She quickly bottled the potion and then grabbed the hair she had collected earlier. She inserted the hair into a vial of the potion and it immediately turned into an oddly disturbing orangish-brown mixture.

"Ew." She said, wrinkling her nose. "I should have tried to improve the taste."

Still, she gamely held her nose and raised the vial to her mouth. She drank it in one large swallow, trying in vain to turn off her taste buds.

As she was alone, she didn't worry about anyone seeing the change as her body began morphing. Her bushy brown hair smoothed, turning a deep auburn. Her pale skin turned golden, her simple B-cups turned into generous C's and she grew about four inches in height. She looked in the mirror and Daphne Greengrass looked back at her.

"Wicked." She breathed, impressed in spite of herself. After failing miserably in Second Year, she'd had some lasting fears that her plan might have failed simply because of the Polyjuice. But she'd mastered it, just as she mastered everything else she'd set her sights on.

She allowed herself a few more minutes to bask in her success, but then quickly got to work. Her robes hadn't suffered any with her transformation, though her top was considerably more strained at the bosom than before, but a Slytherin wouldn't be caught dead with the Gryffindor seal on her chest and that meant the uniform had to be changed anyways.

She quickly grabbed the spare uniform she had begged off of Daphne and changed. When she finished, before she threw on the black robe that would hide her uniform, she had to suppress a laugh. Though Daphne was usually almost as conservative as she herself was, the uniform was almost daring in its parsimony. The skirt just touched mid-thigh and the shirt was almost tighter than her original was. Only the Slytherin crest on the shirt proved she had changed clothes.

Leave it Daphne to consider everything. If nothing else, this 'uniform' would seduce any man. Hopefully.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she quickly tied her Slytherin tie and then threw on her robe.

She didn't allow herself a moment to think, taking off immediately for the dungeons. She didn't stop until she was standing before his office, immediately raising her hand to knock.

As Daphne had warned her, there was no immediate answer. Snape didn't have an outside portrait that led to his quarters; they actually ran through his office. But he had a special ward set up that would announce visitors to his office and, should he deem them worthwhile, he would acknowledge their presence when he could spare a moment.

Only then did Hermione stop, letting herself think about what exactly she was doing. She shivered, gathering her robes more tightly around her. Tonight was either going to go down as one of the best nights of her life or one of the worst. Daphne had assured her it would be the best, that their plan was foolproof. Hermione still was foreseeing a fifty-fifty percent outcome.

The door swung open before she could build up a steady stream of self-chastisements for her plan, revealing Severus Snape, Potions Master.

He looked no different than he had for the last seven years she'd known him. Tall, pale, dressed from neck to toe in black and buttons. All that was missing from his usual image was his long and flowing overrobe, which was usually billowing behind him as he stalked back down to the dungeons.

"Miss Greengrass?" He inquired in that gorgeous silky voice of his, one eyebrow quirking questioningly. There were slight differences however in his manner. When he spoke to Hermione, he usually had that angry glint in his eyes and that deep furrowed brow as he worked to find some fault with her. "Is something the matter?"

She snapped out of her thoughts, carefully Occluding even as she frantically worked to remember the 'script' Daphne had worked with her on. "Professor, if you have a moment free," she said in a calm and careful tone. "I'd like to speak with you. In Private."

She emphasized her last word, conscious of Daphne's tutoring, and was rewarded when both of his eyebrows rose. Daphne had explained that was Slytherin Speak for "I need your help and I need you to take this secret to your grave". Apparently it was common enough around Slytherins, though Hermione couldn't help but think they were all mostly overdramatic.

"Of course," he said, stepping back and pulling the door open. "Come in, please."

"Thank you, sir." Hermione released her stranglehold on her robes and walked in majestically, mimicking perfectly the oh-so-elegant walk that she often teased her friend about.

His office seemed, if possible, even more terrifying at night, when he didn't even bother with the lighting charms that allowed you to at least see everything that was staring back at you. Now, the only light was from the slit in the wall behind his desk, which pierced the strange jars to the right of his desk, making some of them glint oddly.

"Why don't we retire to my quarters," she jumped as she heard the Potions Master speak.

When she swung around, she saw him watching her closely, arms crossed over his chest. He'd noticed her preoccupation with his office! "Erm, yes sir." She had no choice but to obey him.

He walked with her the length of his office. When he touched the small slit, the wall slid apart far enough to form a doorway. It closed as soon as they walked through.

All too aware of the stupid mistake she had made, Hermione made sure not to gawk as she walked into his sitting room. There were two armchairs, both black, seated before a roaring fireplace with only a small wooden table between them. There was a desk just to the left of the doorway and another doorway set just beside the fireplace. Other than that, the walls were covered with bookshelves that were literally overflowing with books.

What she wouldn't do to spend just an hour in that room. Or a day, or a week, or a year…

But that was getting ahead of herself. There was no chance of that happening and only the slightest of chances of what she intended to actually happen.

"Miss Greengrass, you do not seem to be your usual self." She turned to the Professor as he spoke again.

"I apologize, sir." She said, bowing her head. "I'm a little nervous," she admitted.

"Hm." He said neutrally. She snuck a glance at him and was immediately captivated by his dark eyes. They were pitch black and seemed to look right through her. "Why don't you have a seat," he said after only a moment, more than aware that she was staring at him. "And we shall see if we can't fix whatever problem is making you so nervous." He offered, waving her to the armchairs.

She meekly made her way over to the armchairs; sitting down on the one she noticed didn't have a book lying on the arm. As she sat, she also noticed a single glass of an amber-coloured liquid on the table. She could smell the alcohol, though she had no idea what sort it was.

He took his seat, sitting down smoothly after she had seated herself. He picked up his book, taking a glance at the page number, before setting it on the table, closed correctly. After smoothly crossing his legs, he turned fully towards her. "And how may I be of service to you today?" He asked courteously.

It was absolutely unnerving for Hermione to see him so polite, after using facing nothing but contempt for so many years, and it only made her heart beat even harder. If this didn't work, she might just Obliviate her. To be so close and to fail might be more than she could handle.

Daphne had warned her, though, that Snape was polite to his Snakes, so she wasn't quite worried yet. She crossed her hands on her lap, more for time to calm down than anything, before looking up at him. Another warning; Daphne had said that he disliked small talk. "Sir, I have a problem." She said. "I am to marry Blaise Zabini within a month of leaving school."

That was true; Daphne had been put into a marriage contract by her father, who had only just got around to telling her about it. After a night of despair, Daphne had been resigned to her fate and had craftily worked the knowledge into Hermione's plan. Daphne was not at all happy about having to marry the Lothario, but that was their concern for next week.

"I had heard of that," the man said, looking at her carefully. He saw no tears, but he saw more than a little bit of fear, and thought he knew where the conversation was going. "I take it you are not pleased with the news."

"Pleased!" Hermione didn't have to fake her outrage, for she was almost as angry as Daphne. Blaise had all but ignored Daphne for seven years, when not teasing her for being the Ice Princess of Slytherin. "How anyone could be pleased with such news-"

She broke off, suddenly realizing whom she was speaking with. "Sorry sir," she said hastily. "But I find myself…less than pleased with the outcome. Though I knew marriage was in my foreseeable future, I had expected to be contracted to someone older." _Much_ older, Daphne had bitterly confessed. "And, truth be told, I thought I'd have some time to reconcile myself with such an ordeal. But now, I am to be married so soon."

"I have no doubt that you will rise to the occasion," the Professor said. "You are one of the best students I've ever taught. You have a keen intellect that you can apply anywhere."

"Thank you, sir." Hermione said, unable to hold back a smile. Though she knew he was speaking to Daphne, she'd longed to hear such words for years. "But," she added, smile fading, "You know of the difficulties Zabini and I have had through the years. How my father could overlook such a thing, I do not know." She added, almost to herself. She still didn't quite understand why Daphne just didn't go tell her father she wouldn't do it. Pureblood tradition or not, the girl still had to agree to the contract. And Daphne obviously didn't.

The Professor nodded calmly. "And what do you intend to do about it?" He asked curiously.

"I will follow my father's wishes." She said, parroting the only response Daphne would give her anymore. Then she moved onto the script Daphne had written her again. It was so devilish, only a Slytherin could have scripted it. "But, I don't have to be disadvantaged to Zabini when we are married. Not if I have help."

She turned her eyes towards him. "I'd like to ask for your help, sir."

He shifted, looking slightly uncomfortable. She noticed, however, that he was still watching her intently.

"I spoke of my difficulties discreetly with the girls in the dorms and was directed to a few older girls. I received an owl back from Katrina Flint, who was married off to Abraxas Avery a few years ago. I think she graduated when I was a second year." Hermione went on with her script when he made no move to speak. "She advised me to speak with you. It seems she had a similar problem."

"Yes." Snape spoke up finally. "She and Avery had a relationship much like your own, though she was much more active in fighting with him. You've maintained you habit of ignoring him while she was quite vicious. But yes, come her seventh year, she was in much the same position that you found yourself. More than a few young ladies have found themselves in your position and I always encourage them to talk with their parents." He shifted, leaning forward. "What happened with her was an extreme that I do not like to contemplate. But she felt she had no other choice-"

"Sir, I assure you- I am most definitely in the same position as Kat." Hermione mimicked his position, trying desperately to retain Daphne's cool façade. "I have no other option. But I am not like Ashley Pucey, simply afraid of the wedding night." Daphne had been adamant that she make this point, correctly pointing out that Snape did not believe in pity. It had to be a deviously Slytherin reason, not merely fright, as that would not prove a sufficient excuse for Snape. "I will not let him win. He knows nothing about my life. I can't let him be proved right."

She saw immediately that it was the right thing to say. He immediately relaxed, looking much more comfortable. "I can support that sort of reasoning much more than anything else," he said, "but you still need to consider what you're asking. I'm old enough to be your father."

"Sir, I understand that." She hurried to explain. "But I can be comfortable. I've always had a great respect for you and your accomplishments. I know many girls have a crush on you at some point in their Hogwarts career, but since I'm being honest here, I can admit that I've never really grown out of that phase. That I get this chance, especially knowing what it'll do to Zabini, is beneficial to me in so many ways." She allowed herself to smirk, that devious little smirk that Daphne got when she began thinking up a way to one-up Zabini. The girl really was devious, as she managed to hide that mischievous side of hers so well under her prim side that very few people even knew she had it in her.

"I'm glad to hear you thinking like a Slytherin." Snape said, his face falling into its neutral position. "Many young ladies begin panicking and refuse to think clearly when they find themselves in your position. You have a clear-cut plan and have already defined the benefits to yourself. A true Slytherin."

He nodded, searching her face. Whatever he was looking for, he seemed to find it, for he grabbed the alcohol he had and abruptly drained it. "Well," he said, looking at the glass as if regretting the liquid was gone. "I am honoured, of course. You are a very attractive young lady. I don't mind telling you that I am a bachelor man and am well-versed in one night stands. You will not have any problems with that, am I correct in saying that?"

"Of course, sir." She said at once. "I spoke with Kat quite extensively about this; I know what to expect. All I'm looking to get out of this is the satisfaction of seeing Zabini's face when he realizes I'm not the Virgin Queen he claims that I am."

Here, she could finally allow her earnestness show through. She allowed hope to feel her face and could literally feel when he accepted her offer.

"Very well." He said, standing and extending a hand to her. "Then I suppose we should retire to my bedroom."

Long time, no see. For anyone waiting for updates, I'm sorry it's been so long, but this semester has been killing me. Senior year in college- the horror. I promise, both of my other fics will be updated before Christmas. Next week is finals week and then I'll be free! Of course, because finals are rapidly approaching, I am of course struck with extreme laziness and this fic grew out of a wonderful, wonderful day dream of mine. Just a little bit of fun I enjoyed that I hope other Snape-lovers will too.

Cheers,

Minara.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Every Girl's Dream: Snape's Bedroom

As Hermione stepped over the threshold to Snape's room, she had to force herself to keep breathing. She was so close! She tried to relax herself by looking around. Snape's bedroom was not a place many of the Slytherins visited, so her curiosity was not out of place.

Looking around did help a bit, as she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Though the sitting room was in several different, though still dark colours, it was as if he was trying to avoid the stereotype around him that he was always in black. His bedroom, however, was all black. Even his dressers and the wooden posts of his bed were painted black. His bedcover was black, as was the chair that sat to the right of his bed.

When she looked at the bed, however, all of her panic came back. It was an enormous bed, easily bigger than King-size.

"Oh, Merlin." She breathed, stepping backwards.

Unfortunately, that brought her up against the Professor, who had stopped in the doorway. "Steady on, Miss Greengrass." He said, gripping her upper arms to help her keep her balance as she turned quickly to face him. "There is still time to reconsider. I am gentleman enough to allow you that. I must warn you though, that after a certain point, we cannot stop."

"I know, sir!" She exclaimed quickly, blushing. "I'm fine, honestly. It's just…it all hit me at once. I wasn't avoiding sex for any real reason; I'm not scared!" She added as if she'd been accused. Lowering her voice, she admitted, "No one ever really heated me up that way. I guess I was waiting for some magical moment."

Even she could hear how absolutely naïve she sounded. Neither she nor Daphne had ever really spoken of why they had both kept their chastity, but Hermione's reason had never changed. Though religion was non-existent in the Wizarding world, Hermione was not one of the Muggle-borns who had trouble adjusting to that stance. Her parents were both dentists, firmly grounded in science. They had both been skeptical of religion and had raised her in much the same way. So, she had never felt the moral restriction of sex; that had never been her reasoning. Against all reason, she couldn't help but always hold out for that one magical moment promised in romance movies and books alike.

Whether Snape knew that or not, he was her magical moment. But as he believed her to be Daphne, there was no way she could argue such a point. "I realized, of course, that such a moment rarely occurs. But sex just never seemed important to me." She hastened to say.

"Some have that opinion." Snape offered gravely, neither chastising nor condemning, which she couldn't help but love him for at that moment. "But you must not hold onto such a thought. Especially when an arranged marriage factors into your life. Take pleasure where you can. Youth is allowed to be naïve, but you are now a full grown woman. The realities of life must factor in. True love is not something that many people are lucky enough to find."

Hermione was realist enough to understand that. She nodded. "You're right, of course." She said firmly. "Which is why I want to do this. I'm just… not sure what to do."

Snape surprised her then with a fond smile. It wasn't big, the merest upturning of his thin lips, but it was a sight she'd never seen, even after Voldemort had fallen. "I believe that would be my job." He said simply. Without another warning, he lifted her chin with one hand and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. His lips were slightly chapped, but she didn't think she'd ever felt a better set. Viktor had kissed her just the same way; lightly, caring.

But Snape- no, Severus- gave her only a moment to get comfortable before he became more insistent. Viktor had been careful not to push a fifteen year old too far, but now she was well over nineteen and ready to become a woman. She pushed back firmly against him, straining as he was so much taller than she was.

He realized her problem and bent slightly, moving his hand to the back of her head and pulling her gently into him. Before she could begin thinking, his tongue began playing at the seam of her lips. She gasped, both for breath and at the feelings it evoked from her, and he immediately plunged his tongue inside.

She had always been a quick study and now was no different. As he began mapping her mouth, she mimicked him, quickly pushing her tongue back against his own.

When he pulled away, she gasped for breath, pleased to see that he seemed to be a little breathless as well.

"Relax," he urged, his voice practically purring. She felt the deep vibrations in his chest, plastered as it was against her own. "Enjoy the moment."

"Yes," she half-moaned, biting her lip. There was an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach, almost burning within her. "I will. I need…" She broke off, unsure of how to finish her sentence.

Again, she was graced with that half-smile. "I know what you need." He assured her. He bent again, licking her lush lower lip, encouraging her to release it. "I believe I told you to relax." He said, before kissing her again.

When he released her again, somehow her shirt had been unbuttoned. As he pulled away, he took her shirt and tie with him, leaving her in a deep emerald bra with silver lining. It had been a gift, last Christmas, from Luna, whom she had become good friends with. In true Luna fashion, she had realized Hermione's crush before anyone else and had done everything she could to encourage the Gryffindor girl.

"Gorgeous." Severus breathed, taking in the Slytherin colors on the smooth and supple skin displayed before him. He grasped her wrists, raising them to the top of his frock coat. Though he had taken off his robes for the night, he was still fully dressed beyond that. He let go as her fingers touched the first brass button.

Always bright, she eagerly began undoing her buttons. He encouraged her, wrapping his arms around her and gently rubbing her back, up and down. "There you go," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

She caught her breath as he spoke, before redoubling her efforts. She finished his frock coat only to be met with his crisp, Oxford shirt. At that, she couldn't hold back a groan. "Buttons!"

He chuckled darkly, kissing her forehead before pushing her backwards. She walked backwards only a few feet before her knees hit the edge of his bed. He pushed her down before smoothly undoing the buttons to his shirt himself.

She couldn't help but be mesmerized as the long and elegant fingers she had spent so long watching in Potions classes effortlessly undid the tiny, tricky buttons that had so eluded her. The pale skin, almost as white as the shirt itself, that was revealed showed her the body she had only imagined before. The skin wasn't perfect, she could see scars marring the skin, but all she was reminded of was the many sacrifices he had made for the good of their world. Besides, thanks to the war, her skin had been marked since she was sixteen years old. She was no more perfect than him.

When he finished, he pulled the shirt off in easy, comfortable motions and she watched the subtle shifting of his muscle. She'd given Severus's body a lot of thought over the years, but now she could see the truth. Though he was almost painfully thin, there was long, sinewy muscle under his skin, making him far more firm than she would have believed. He was all man, sleek and hard.

Taking the initiative, fully aware of the dark eyes watching her every move as she slowly rose, she raised her hands to his chest. She flicked his nipples with her thumbs, ignoring the scars and sliding her hands around him to fully test the newfound muscles. She could feel no flab on him, despite his age. He had tight abs and a firm chest.

"Professor," she said, leaning in to kiss his collarbone, the highest point she could reach.

"Not here, girl." He admonished, though his tone stayed gentle. "Severus. And hush, we're not done yet. You've always been one for over thinking. We're not quite equal yet, now are we?" He asked, his hands sliding to the back of her bra. "My whole top is naked."

At the same moment, his fingers deftly unhooked her bra. She gasped, embarrassed as her breasts were released from her bra, falling free. "There we are." Severus said, holding her at arm length and taking in the girl.

He laid his hands on her sides again, slowly sliding them up to her breasts. Hermione moaned as he began massaging them, his thumbs flicking her nipples at every turn. Her breasts had always been particularly sensitive and now she wasn't sure if that was a feat that had followed her over or if Daphne was much the same, but then his tongue dipped in to fight with his thumbs and Hermione's brain shut off.

"Oh, Severus!" She moaned. She grabbed his head, not sure if she wanted to push him closer or pull him away. It was too much, too much. She'd dreamt of this for years! And now to actually be here, it was too much to comprehend. "No, no; don't!"

He ignored her moans, licking his way from one breast to the other. "Shhh," he chastised as her moans grew. "Just enjoy. A man should always appreciate the woman he's with. Let me enjoy your taste."

Indeed, the skin he was tasting couldn't be more sweet. Milky white, smooth and firm breasts, with the barest hint of cinnamon.

He indulged himself a little longer, drinking in her taste and the feminine moans that he had gone too long without, before finally pulling away. "How do you feel?" He asked, panting.

"Excellent." Hermione breathed. "Wow, Severus, that was…"

She trailed off and he smirked. "I assure you, it gets better. Up," he commanded, pulling her up as he moved back to his feet. "We still have a ways to go, darling." He waited until she was steady on her feet before sitting back on the edge of the bed. "Skirt," he said, gesturing to her pleated gray skirt. "Take it off for me."

Hermione could feel herself blushing as he paused, watching her half-naked form after giving his orders. "O-okay." She said, gathering her Gryffindor courage. She reached behind her to reach the zipper of her skirt, feeling her breasts push out as she did so. His black eyes, already watching her intently, seemed to smolder as they rose back to her breasts. She quickly undid the zipper, shimmying out of the skirt, wanting to be back in his arms.

"Very good," he murmured, his eyes instantly flickering to the long legs that were revealed. That pale skin was unblemished from ankle to her center, which was covered by skimpy emerald panties held up by silver strings on either hip. "You're a gorgeous young lady," he added, eyes flickering back up to the hesitant eyes of the student before him. Much too gorgeous to waste her virginity on a sour old man like himself. "Any young man in this school would be privileged to have you."

"I don't want a young man." She said, sensing his hesitation. Merlin help him if he thought he could turn her away now. She'd rather Avada herself first. "I want to enjoy my first time as much as possible, not be rutted by some idiot trying to get his rocks off. Please."

If he were a better man, he could deny her. Luckily, he wasn't. "Come here," he encouraged, wagging one finger towards his lap. She was over to him in an instant and he pulled her down to straddle his lap. She could feel his erection under his thick pants and couldn't help but buck against it.

"Easy," he urged, sliding his arms around her. He slid his hands down to cup her firm bum, letting her explore him as he kissed her until he couldn't take her movements anymore. "Alright, stop!" He said urgently, pulling the girl away as he felt his stomach tense. The saucy minx would make him blow before the fun even began if he wasn't careful.

She stood before him, watching as he tried to calm himself. "What- what now?" She asked hesitantly, fighting the urge to cover her breasts. This was a lot easier when she didn't have time to think.

Instead of answering, he reached down to his feet. In silence, he unbuttoned his trousers, which had to be as tight to his legs as his upper body when brewing. When they were loose enough to free his dragon-hide boots, he toed them off. He quickly pulled off his black socks before rising to his feet.

"Come here," he urged the girl who had been watching his progression with large eyes. She took a step closer, closing the gap between them. He took her hands, placing them on the buttons of his trousers.

He couldn't help but laugh as she eagerly went to work. Her nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons, pushing the trousers down when she could.

She couldn't hold back a gasp when his penis bobbed into sight, hard and glistening already with precome. "Professor!" She exclaimed, shocked in spite of herself.

He chuckled as the girl's cheeks turned red. He'd never before seen a blushing Daphne Greengrass, but it only enhanced her beauty at the moment. "I'm sure you'll find many men often find it more comfortable to go commando." He said, smirking. "I happen to be one of them."

"Wow." Hermione swallowed, trying to keep her jaw from gaping. She itched to touch him, to feel just what it would feel like.

He enjoyed her awestruck view, but was much more interested in moving forward. "And now it's your turn," he gestured towards her panties. "Undo them."

She nodded, pulling the neat bows she'd made that morning apart, letting the front of the panties fall forward to reveal Daphne's shaved pussy. She tried not to gasp at the sight, more than aware of the moan that the Professor emitted. Quickly removing the panties completely, she tossed them on the floor. "What do you think?" She asked curiously.

"I stand by my earlier statement." Severus said, slightly shaking his head. "Gorgeous. You do me an honor. On the bed." He said, shaking out of his slight stupor. He pulled his far pillow on top of the closer one and waited until she lay down.

"Now stay still," he urged, climbing up to straddle her. He bent down, gently kissing her breasts. He took his time, peppering her breast with gentle kisses until he finally reached her nipple, which he spent his time licking. He switched to her other breast as her moans grew in volume, unable to hide his pleasure at her responsiveness. The girl was writhing below him, hands grasping the sheet on either side of her.

"Pr- Severus, enough!" She finally uttered, unable to take anymore. "Please!"

"As you wish," he said, pulling himself up again to look at her. "But you're not being a very good girl," he said scoldingly as he leaned down to kiss her. "I told you to stay still."

"How can anyone stay still when you're doing that?" Hermione knew she was whining and didn't care in the least as he pulled away from her mouth. "You're not being fair!" She pouted.

He smirked, unable to keep himself from bending down and nipping her pouting bottom lip. "A young woman such as yourself is supposed to savored, my dear. You chose me, which means you have to suffer my attentions."

Hermione moaned again at his words, the silky voice affecting her just as much as his lips and fingers. She could feel the wetness between her legs growing with each moment. "Please," she begged. "I need- I need…" She trailed off, shaking her head, at the realization that she didn't even know how to finish the sentence.

"I know what you need." He said confidently, kissing his way down her neck. "But you have to be a good girl." He added wickedly, nipping her collarbone and then kissing away the slight pain

"I'm always a good girl! You just-oh…" She protested, her words trailing off into moan as he slid down her body once again. He didn't stop at her breasts this time, but instead made it to her feminine core before he stopped.

"Still!" He warned, before his tongue began lapping at her folds. Only now did he see how wet she was, her juices practically flowing.

Long before he had his fill of her delicious juices, her hips began moving. He didn't hold it against the girl, knowing the motion was practically subconscious, and instead he gently raised one hand to push a finger into her. She let out a loud moan and before she could even catch her breath, he dove back in, flicking her clit with his tongue.

Within moments, her world tightened before suddenly exploding and she felt shocks going up and down her body. "Severus!" She shouted, panting for breath. "Oh God, Severus!"

He held her hip with one hand, trying to control her bucking, while still moving his finger in and out of her. "Easy!" He cautioned, kissing the lower part of her stomach. "Calm down," he urged.

He moved his finger within her, soon adding another, trying to prepare her for the next part of their night. In his wildly misspent youth, he had busted more than a few cherries, with the emphasis on 'bust'. He was large enough that even his ugly features hadn't stopped many girls at Hogwarts from giving him a go.

When she finally calmed, her breaths steadying out, he moved again so that his cock was at her entrance. "Are you ready?" He asked. "This is going to hurt, I'm afraid."

"I understand." Hermione said truthfully. She'd read more than enough books on the subject over the years, her curiosity encouraged by her mother, who wanted to make sure her only daughter knew exactly what she would be getting herself into before she went off to boarding school.

He nodded, carefully lifting the head of his penis towards her opening. Slowly, he pushed in, eyes on the woman before him. He could tell the instant her hymen broke, not just from the pressure he encountered, but from the pain that blossomed over her face. He paused instantly, more than a little gratified to see that she took the pain with nothing more than a wince and a few involuntary tears. Even some of the strongest young ladies he'd ever had the pleasure of bedding had handled their first encounters badly.

"Are you alright?" He asked, more than willing to pull out. Some of his young ladies had immediately decided to end their experiences with him when the pain overwhelmed the pleasure. While Daphne Greengrass was a calm, mostly reasonable young lady, she'd never been overly interested in anything that would cause her to sweat or to possibly get hurt.

"Yes, sir." She said, taking a few deep breaths. She could feel the pressure of him inside her, it felt as if she were being split apart. Irrationally, she wanted to scream at him to get out, but she knew that such an action was beyond her. Even if the pain wouldn't go away, which she most definitely knew it would, she could never give up this experience. She had to have him- she'd been dreaming of it for years. "Please, keep going. Slow though."

Seeing the earnestness in her face, an emotion that he didn't often see on the stoic student of his, he couldn't resist. "Very well." He said, wiping away a tear from her cheek. "Just relax."

He began moving slowly out, before easily thrusting more of his length inside her. He watched her closely and was rewarded within a few thrusts as her breath caught. "Oh!" She moaned. "Oh, that felt good!"

Smirking at the surprise in her voice, Severus leaned down to whisper to her. "Believe me, my dear, it is not just the males who enjoy sex. Many of your female classmates would not participate in the act so often otherwise."

She nodded, not entirely listening to his words, just letting her eyes flutter closed as she felt the sensations where they were joined. Each thrust into her sent those tingly sensations up her body again.

"Speed up, Professor," she said after a moment. "Please. This feels- oh!" The words fled her as he took her at her word, speeding up his thrusts.

It wasn't until he felt her hips begin to awkwardly thrust back that he fully invested himself into their union. He slipped a hand in between them, beginning to play with her clit again, and bent down to kiss the sweet and smooth skin of her collarbone.

"How are you, dearest?" He couldn't help but ask, even though he felt he had his answer in her delicious moans.

"This is fabulous," she said, feeling a pleasant pressure begin to rebuild within her stomach. "Oh, it feels- Severus!"

He kissed up her neck, onto her cheek before he finally felt himself losing it. "Ms. Greengrass, this is it." He moaned out to her, as his thrusts got even faster. He lasted only a few more thrusts and then spurted inside her.

"Oh!" Hermione couldn't help but wiggle under him as she felt several hot bursts explode inside her. She was still aroused, but not nearly ready to come, though she knew that many women didn't their first time. "Professor!"

"What did I tell you about that?" He scolded, carefully pulling out and falling on the bed beside her. He twisted onto his back, letting his head fall onto the pillow beside hers.

"Sorry, Severus." She said, wincing slightly as she turned to face him. "Wow, that was…"

He allowed himself a grin, absently summoning his wand silently. He waved it above her, cleansing his semen from inside her and casting a Contraceptive spell on her. "You'll be sore in the morning, I'm afraid." He gently said to her when he was finished. "I have pain potions already brewed, I'll send one to you in the morning. Unless you need one now?"

"I'm fine now." She wasn't, really, as she already felt more than a little stiff, but she wasn't about to give up this feeling. It was triumph. She'd only been lusting for him since her hormones kicked in at thirteen. Whatever else life threw at her, she'd finally succeeded in one of her long-term goals. "Thank you though."

"Of course," Severus said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"No, Severus, really." She shifted up to lean on one elbow. "You'll never know how much this meant to me."

"It was my pleasure." He said, offering her a smile. "Truly, it was. That a young woman like you would come to an old man like me is always a shock. You deserve far better."

"That was as good as I could have ever hoped for." She said, smiling softly. She was graduating with top honors and some of the best grades Hogwarts had seen in ages, but she had almost no social life except for when Harry and Ron got impatient and started dragging her to parties. No boy had been interested in her since Viktor Krum in fourth year, excusing, of course, Ron's semi-annual rants that she should be waiting for him and not even thinking about other boys. Like that was ever going to happen.

"Ms. Greengrass," Severus said, causing her to jump back to the present. "I know you may not like the hand your father has drawn for you, but never think less of yourself. You are a Slytherin and Slytherins do not settle for 'good'. You will be equal to Mr Zabini and don't ever forget that."

As she realized just what he was talking about, her cheerful mood disappeared. She couldn't help but feel depressed about Daphne's future, despite how well the other girl seemed to be taking it. "Yeah." She muttered, when she realized that the man was waiting for a response.

"You will be." Severus knew he had to make this point clear to the girl. "Marriages are about equality, they always have been. Witches hold much of the power within the relationship. You can make Contraceptive potion if you do not wish to be with child and there is nothing that Zabini can do about that. Ever. If he bothers you, you can brew a potion to take care of that. Remember your lessons, Ms Greengrass. You're an excellent brewer and handy at Charms, from what I hear. Utilize your skills."

Hermione had to laugh. "That's certainly devious," she said, fully intending to pass the words along to Daph.

"Of course." Severus couldn't help but frown at the amazement in her voice. Surely this had occurred to the girl, or at least her mother would have pointed it out. Maybe she was simply panicking. "Always think rationally, dear girl." He urged. "You are a Slytherin, despite graduation. Use the skills that have served you so well these last seven years and no one can stop you."

"Yes sir." Hermione said, nodding. Actually, truth be told, she couldn't wait to begin plotting with Daphne. Yes, she was less devious than any of the Slytherins that Hermione and her boys had tangled with over the years, but some of this had to have occurred to Daphne. Between the two of them, surely they could come up with some sort of plan to contain Zabini. "Actually, Professor," she said, sitting up. "If it doesn't sound too horrible of me, I think I'll retreat to my rooms."

"Of course," Severus rose immediately. "I believe that taking a bath would do you good as well." He said, pulling on his dressing gown. "Feel free to use the Slytherin Prefects' bathroom, the password is Aurelis." He quickly made his way to his wardrobe and pulled out a spare set of his robes. He hadn't failed to notice the specially altered uniform she'd worn in and didn't see the need for her to try and struggle back into it. "Here." He handed the robe to her. "It will keep you warm on the journey back."

To have one of his robes thrilled her more than she could ever say. He was never getting it back. "Thank you, sir." She said, slipping her arms into his robe and then quickly gathering up her clothes.

"Professor…Severus." She turned back to him, unsure of what to say. "Honestly. Thank you."

He nodded, gesturing her out. They walked in silence to his office. "I do not believe even Filch is patrolling tonight." He said, unlocking the wards on his door. "You will be alright walking back to your dorm yourself?"

"Yes, sir." She said, slightly panicked. Oh Merlin, that would have been a disaster. "I'll be fine. Thank you, Severus." She stretched up to peck his cheek and then hurried away.

There you are, some nice clean smut for you! I finished my English major today!


End file.
